onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pandawarrior/Devil Fruit Super-Tournament: Group G
Yeah.... I got nothing... So here is Group G of the Devil Fruit Super-Tournament: 'Previous Groups' *'Group A ' *'Group B ' *'Group C ' *'Group D ' *'Group E ' 'Introducing the contestants:' * Shari Shari no Mi: '''The '''Shari Shari no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform their arms and feet into wheels. "Shari" means wheel in Japanese. In the Viz Manga, it is called the'Wheel-Wheel Fruit'. It was eaten by Sharinguru. *'Ami Ami no Mi: '''is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to produce nets from their body. "Ami" (網) means "net". This fruit was eaten by Largo. *'Supa Supa no Mi: The '''Supa Supa no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that turns the users body into steel and allows the user to turn any part of their body into a steel blade to attack opponents with. "Supasupa" is the noise a knife makes when cutting through something. It was eaten by Daz Bones. *'Nikyu Nikyu no Mi: '''The '''Nikyu Nikyu no Mi' is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that bestows its user the ability to push anything they touch at a very high speed, and is physically represented as paws on the user's palm that seem to be permanently engraved into the user, as Kuma is always seen wearing gloves when his powers are not in use. It was eaten by the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. *'Sabi Sabi no Mi: '''The '''Sabi Sabi no Mi' is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to cause metallic items to rust and come apart. "Sabi" means rust. It was eaten by Shu. *'Mato Mato no Mi: T'he Mato Mato no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that makes the user capable of aiming at which ever "target" he decides upon from any location and at any time with anything at ease. "Mato"(的?) means mark or target in Japanese. It was eaten by Vander Decken IX. *'Bomu Bomu no Mi: '''The '''Bomu Bomu no Mi' allows the user to make any part of his or her body explode whether it be hair, mucus, or breath. "Bomu" is the Japanese spoken word for "bomb". It was eaten by Mr. 5. *'Moku Moku no Mi: '''The '''Moku Moku no Mi' is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to control, manipulate and transform into smoke at will. "Mokumoku" is the onomatopoeia for the sound that billowing smoke makes. This Devil Fruit was eaten by Smoker. *'Bane Bane no Mi: '''The '''Bane Bane no Mi' is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn their legs into springs. It is unknown whether the rest of the body can be changed as well. "Bane" means spring. It was eaten by Bellamy the Hyena. 'Voting' (Votes stay open until 19:00, 07.07.2011, top 4 of each group advance) The poll is closed the following Devil Fruits are advancing: *Nikyu Nikyu no Mi *Moku Moku no Mi *Bomu Bomu no Mi Ami Ami Ami no Mi and Supa Supa no Mi are tied and will fight a special tiebreaker in Group H Feel free to leave any comments and suggestions below! 17:11, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts